


PODFIC - Pretty Boy (Klance)

by lvstcenturion



Series: podfics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audiobook, Embedded Audio, Keith x Lance - Freeform, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Voltron, audio, flower shop, flower shop au, keith lance - Freeform, klance, klance podfic, vld, vld podfic, voltron legendary defender - Freeform, voltron podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvstcenturion/pseuds/lvstcenturion
Summary: A pretty Spanish boy shoves a bouquet of flowers under his nose and tells him to stop and smell the roses, so Keith does.(PODFIC)





	PODFIC - Pretty Boy (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685968) by [MilkTeaMiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku). 



this is my first podfic and i may have a bit of an aussie accent so sorry about that but i LOVE THIS FIC

[link to soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/paige-w-53621854/pretty-boy-klance)

[link to download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u12733825kfg8n3/Pretty%20Boy%20Podfic.mp4)

[link to original author](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku)

[link to original work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7685968#bookmark-form)

if you liked this let me know and i'll make some more because there truely aren't enough podfic's in this fandom


End file.
